Ice Age 2 Little Einsteins Angry Birds WALL-E Monsters Inc Mixels
Ice Age 2 Little Einsteins Angry Birds WALL-E Monsters Inc Mixels in the US, and Ice Age Little Einsteins Angry Birds WALL-E Monsters Inc in the UK. is a Live-Action 2008 American-United Kingdom Family film. The film was released on November 28, 2008 in the UK and December 19, 2008 in the US and on home video on January 20, 2009 in US and January 27, 2009 in UK. Film date: November 28, 2008 (UK) December 19, 2017 (US) Distributed by Walt Disney Pictures (UK and US) Pixar Animation Studios (UK and US) 20th Century Fox (UK and US) Blue Sky Studios (UK and US) C2 Pictures (US) Legendary Pictures (UK) DNA Films (US) BBC Films (US) Wild Bunch (UK and US) In loving memory of James Coburn, Daniel Gerson, Steve Susskind and Joe Ranft (Who voices Claws Ward in Monsters Inc, Lenny the Binoculars in Toy Story, Wheezy in Toy Story 2, Heimlich in Bugs Life, Jacques the Shrimp in Finding Nemo) Cast Ray Romano as Manny, a Woolly Mammoth and the main protagonist. Jonh Leguizamo as Sid, a annoying and friendly Ground Sloth and the deuteragonist. Denis Leary as Diego, a Smilodon and Manny's best friend, Shira's husband and the tritagonist. Queen Latifah as Ellie, a Woolly Mammoth, and Manny's wife. Seann William Scott as Crash, an opossum, Eddie's brother and Ellie's adoptive brother. Josh Peck as Eddie, an opossum, Crash's brother and best friend, and Ellie's adoptive brother. Chris Wedge as Scrat, a saber-toothed squirrel who has pursuit on nuts. Tara Strong as Annie Debi Derryberry as Leo Kath Soucie as June Julie Maddalena as Quincy ??? as Birds and Pigs Ben Burtt as WALL-E Elissa Knight as EVA James P. Sullivan John Goodman Mike Wazowski Billy Crystal Boo Mary Gibbs Randall Boggs Steve Buscemi Henry J. Waternoose III James Coburn Celia Jennifer Tilly Roz Bob Peterson The Abominable Snowman John Ratzenberger Fungus Frank Oz Needleman & Smitty Daniel Gerson Jerry Steve Susskind Flint Bonnie Hunt Bile Jeff Pidgeon George Sanderson Samuel Lord Black *Carlos Alazraqui - Mesmo, Torts *Eric Bauza - Paladum *Jeff Bennett - Dribbal, Gurggle, Jinky, Camillot *Steve Blum - King Nixel, Kamzo, Aquad, Spinza *Rodger Bumpass - Flamzer, Naut *Griffin Burns - Snax, Slusho, Chilbo *Chris Cox - Gox, Forx, Busto *Dave Fennoy - Globert, Boogly, Krog, Kramm *Justin Grollman - Nurp *Gregg Bissonette - Myke, Camsta *Leonard Garner - Cobrax *Jess Harnell - Shuff, Vulk, Zaptor, Meltus, Burnard, Vaka, Hydro, Surgeo, Tuth, Zabo *Phil Hayes - Rokit, Kuffs *Richard Horvitz - Mixadel, Splasho, Scrud *Peter Jason - Major Nixel, Turg, Wuzzo, Sharx, Compax *Tom Kenny - Flain, Seismo, Teslo, Berp, Tungster, Booger, Screeno, Mysto, Blip, Compax *Andrew Kishino - Niksput *Phil LaMarr - Chomly, Flurr, Tentro *Daran Norris - Snoof, Waka, Spugg, Tiketz, Skulzy *Sam Riegel - Vampos *Bumper Robinson - Footi, Glurt, Wizwuz, Tapsy *David P. Smith - Krader, Volectro, Zorch *Brian Stepanek - Magnifo, Lewt *Cree Summer - Jamzy, Skrubz *Fred Tatasciore - Slumbo, Jawg, Kraw, Nixels *Maddie Taylor - Glomp, Hoogi, Sweepz *Billy West - Balk, Gobba, Lunk Category:Mixels Category:2017 Category:Ice Age 2 Little Einsteins Angry Birds WALL-E Monsters Inc Category:2008